freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elizabeth Mably/@comment-94.13.76.14-20140102161429/@comment-46.79.137.123-20140307110120
Wrong... Charles had to improve her synchronization rate to fight in par with a "novafied arnett" which is why roxanne told her to stay back and let ger take care of arnett. Now going back to novafied arnett, it isnt fair to evaluate someone in a state where they are not mentally sound or even theirself despite having their high end skills hightened. That is due to the fact that while in nova form your pretty much fighting out of rage. Meaning your not concerned bout being hit yourself and are attacking in head on movements. As for the accuracy to mentioned that elizabeth has. Like i said it uses satalites to target her enemy. Meaning that makes her heavily relient on the weapons systym functioning correctly. I will give elizabeth this. She is quite skilled in both double axcel and tempest turn. Being able to do double axel and what is it 2 clones including herself??Thats not bad however arnett can do a triple axel no interval and make atleast one other clone of herself. Having that said lets go back to arnett and charles first battle (during the presidency arc) where charles made several clones and arnett wiped out all of them to charles surprise. Not to mention how arnett put charles on the defensive at that point on making charles resort to fighting at her full capabilities to keep up. Now lets compare that to elizabeths and charles fight. Elizabeth once again SACRAFICED her limiter to hold down charles long enough to use her charged attack to defeat charles. Now after bashing on Elizabeth for a while i will explain why i dont think she is that strong in conparison to other pandora. First reason is that she is the kind of pandora that excell at defeating nova, not fighting other pandora. Reason two is due to reason one she is a perfect finisher when fighting nova which really stay behind the "decoy" and "striker" pandora to wait for a perfect opertunity to strike and thats where her SSS weapon really comes to florishon. Reason three, due to the previous reasons elizabeth needs the support of a team. To reach her full potential she meeds a team backing her up. That isnt a weakness mind you when it comes to being a pandora. A matter of fact it is with a team she is extremely strong. All it means is that people who can stand on their own in a fight are better suited to fight pandora to pandora. That is all your strikers which as mentioned above are pandora like Rana, Satella, world class pandora, ticy, ohh and Arnett. One last example. Elizabeth is much like Ouka tenjouin to me. That is because they both have a similar fighting style. They are extremely good at being finishers and for their weapon to reach maximum potential they need to stand back and let it charge. However because of that i would put my money on the striker valkeries being able to defeat ouka tenjouin because you have a mobile fighter versus one that attacks in liniar but extremely explosive/powerful attacks. Thats not a fighting style that excells at defeating her fellow valkerie or pandora.